


Craving For His Love

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, I love suga but hes being a ew person here, M/M, Men Crying, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sugawara changed a lot for complicated reasons.Oikawa was in love with him.And Oikawa let himself being used for Sugawara's sexual pleasure.Were they even friends? Oikawa doesn't know what is going on anymore.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 28





	Craving For His Love

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, please dont read with high expectations. I wrote this at one night without editing with the sudden idea of mine  
> Probably its a mess i apolagize.
> 
> I was trying to write angst but my hand slipled whoops-

Rapid knocks on the front door made Oikawa jump from drooling on his essays. 

The man blinked, progressing the situation. 

It wasn't someone he knew, or probably. His friends or Iwaizumi wouldn't knock on the door like that. Unless he was pissed, Iwaizumi would kick the door instead.

It can't be Kuroo either, his roommate. He would always carry his keys with him.

After overthinking and creating a mystery about the mad person in front of the door, he lazily stood up. The knocks didn't stop, which made Oikawa groan and go faster. 

And there he is.

Vice-captain of Karasuno volleyball team, also an old friend he was used to have sex with on their first year on collage.

Oikawa just blinked, took a step back. Eyeing the man in front of him, who was looking upset and flustered, looking at him with dark hazel eyes.

He couldn't open his mouth when he felt the disgusting taste on his tongue. Though, the man didn't let him react in the way he predicted in his head.

He planned to say "Who do we have here, did you miss me or my cock?" and tease him about their past with some lame jokes.

He was better than this. If he wasn't sleepy, he would make quality jokes. He really would.

Before Oikawa could decide to say anything, Sugawara stepped in.

He didn't bother asking before stepping in. Or asking if he was alone, or if he was busy, or was Oikawa still interested in doing the deed, like months ago.

Oikawa just closed the door as he eyed the man with his chocolate-brown eyes, narrowing them as the other man turned to face him with a slightest shame on his face.

"Here to fuck again?" Oikawa said, with a dry voice and furrowed brows. 

Sugawara just sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Please," He couldn't hold eye contact, his voice trembled.

He stood there ridiculously, fiddling his fingers. His hair was shining from the bright light on top of the entrance, his shoulders tensed up. His lips were formed in a thin line. He was a bit different, unlike the man from the months ago. He looked like the shy kid waiting for other kids to invite him to play.

Oikawa just sighed and made his way towards him to help to slip him off from his jacket. Sugawara kicked off his shoes as well.

Oikawa was still busy with too many questions on his mind. But didn't bother to ask, he wasn't gonna get a single reply anyway. Sugawara was only here to have sex, please himself, cry and go away.

They've been friends before, Oikawa never knew this side of him at that time. Sugawara was always a warm person, he was cocky and supportive. Oikawa loved that Sugawara.

That Sugawara disappeared when Oikawa found his friend crying. He was half naked in the bathroom of some place. Those memories were still blurry. Oikawa assumed he was jerking off. Even though he hugged and asked him, he never got an answer. Only thing Sugawara said was "Help me," and nothing more. Oikawa did help him afterwards, their friendship turned into this thing. And it wasn't even a proper friendship anymore. Sugawara didn't seem to care about Oikawa at all, for some goddamn reasons. 

Oikawa couldn't bring himself to refuse him.

Oikawa was just poorly in love with him. After becoming friends, he couldn't help but develop a huge crush on him and didn't tell anyone about it. Even when he was being used for Sugawara's sexual pleasure. 

Bitterness of never having the chance to confess to him always hurted Oikawa from the depths of his mind. 

And here they are, kissing roughly. He knew how Sugawara wanted it. Rough enough to make him forget about his constant pain, fast enough for both of them to pretend it never happened. 

\----

Oikawa slammed his lips to the other's. Sugawara gripped his shoulders in response, as he opened his mouth to let the other's tongue in. 

Oikawa only broke the kiss to drag the other to his bed quickly. None of them were bothering to look at each other in the eyes. Sugawara let himself fall on the bed, his eyes were squeezed shut as always. He didn't want to see Oikawa's face during sex, Oikawa thought. 

Oikawa started kissing him roughly, with teeth and tongue. Bit into the other's lip and sucked on his mouth as he held him by the neck as the other mewled like a cat. God, he has missed Sugawara's noises.

Oikawa started taking off his own shirt as he heard Sugawara whimper. The brunette harshly grabbed the other's wrists when the silver-haired man dared to sit. He straddled his hips to place him below himself.

"No," he demanded quietly, Sugawara obeyed. Like always.

Oikawa used his own shirt to tie Sugawara's wrists together and pinned them above his head. He wouldn't disobey, Oikawa knew that. But he may use his hands to cover his eyes. 

He has to accept he's with Oikawa right now.

He sucked on his neck and left marks on purpose, his hands started to roam under Sugawara's gray t-shirt. His fingers squeezed the pale flesh constantly. He would always wear this one whenever he wanted to get laid. 

Sugawara grinded his thighs to Oikawa's and moaned. Oikawa took off both of their pants and Sugawara's shirt, while Sugawara kept moving his hips up and down with needy groans.

Oikawa grabbed his hips with both of his hands and leaned down to leave marks all over his chest, biting them harshly, ignoring the loud moans that the other made. He slipped his cock into Sugawara's entrance. He loved teasing him even when the sex was supposed to be quick. 

Sugawara was so lewd right now, like a whole meal in front of him. Brunette chuckled. Sugawara wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to push himself into Oikawa's cock, trying to get himself fucked. 

"Hurry the fuck up!" He said between groans and moans. Oikawa kept digging his nails on his hips to shut him. 

"Do not raise your voice." He hissed to his ear.

Oikawa gripped his hair and tightened his grip when the other clenched his teeth. His cock was brushing to Sugawara's inner thighs now. 

Room was filled with Sugawara's noises, just like Oikawa wanted. He pulls him into a kiss again, biting on the already reddened lips. 

He gasped when Oikawa shoved two of his fingers inside him suddenly. Sugawara cursed, and it made Oikawa to fuck him deeper when he started tightening around his long fingers. Sugawara's chest was rising up and down with excitement. Oikawa sank his teeth on his shoulders to raise the excitement, and gained trembling sounds from him. He added the third finger as the other tightened around him, moving his hips faster against his hand.

He grew hard against the stunning sight. Sugawara was all under his control. He needed him. He needed to be fucked so bad and came to Oikawa again. The brunette grinned sheepishly.

He quickly took off his fingers, leaving the man breathless. Sugawara's thighs around his waist tightened, it almost hurt. He reached to take the lube and grabbed Sugawara's waist tightly, placing him and pressing his thumb over the ribs that made the other let out gasp. 

Sugawara knew saying something other than Oikawa's name would make things worse. He tried his best to not to say a single word under the goddamn teasing. He felt his cock ache with need.

Oikawa poured the liquid over his cock and stroked himself just before raising Sugawara's legs over his shoulders. He leaned forward as he took his position and let go of the grasp on Sugawara's waist. 

He grabbed the milky skin and dug his nails on them to paint them with marks. He felt tightness inside Sugawara's entrance as he groaned and started fucking into him ruthlessly. 

"Hnngh, Oikawa!" Sugawara screamed his name when Oikawa succeeded to slam on his prostate immediately.

"Finally," Oikawa muttered to himself. 

Oikawa buried his face into the crook of Sugawara's neck. Sugawara let out small gasps and painful moans as Oikawa thrusted faster and deeper inside him. Only thing the silver-haired man could do was digging his nails into his own palms and it hurt so much while the other was also biting and licking his shoulders and collarbone. 

Sugawara bit into his lips and tensed up his arms over his head with each thrust, to hold back his moans but it didn't work. His back arched when Oikawa placed his legs further.

Oikawa trusted harder into him when he realized Sugawara was trying to hold back his beautiful noises. He grabbed his thigh tighter with one of his hands and pinched on his nipple and chest with the other and raised his head slightly up to watch the man squirm.

Oikawa didn't slow down a bit until he felt that he was so close to his own orgasm. He made Sugawara come twice till he released himself. He immediately slipped off his cock to not to come inside Sugawara. 

The sheets were dirty messes, and they were both groaning messes. Oikawa only reached to tie off Sugawara's now red wrists. He didn't bother to clean up anything as he let himself fall beside Sugawara, who was crying and sniffing silently.

\----

Rustling sounds of the sheets and the dip of the bed, and Oikawa barely opened his eyes. He could see the posture of Sugawara picking up his clothes from the floor around the dim light.

He didn't know how long they laid there, and hoped it wasn't too long or Kuroo would come home.

Silver-haired man was being quiet. Not knowing that the other was watching him. 

He was going to leave him like that. Just like he did months ago. The difference was, well. Sugawara wasn't being hateful towards him. Was he still depressed about things? Oikawa didn't know anything, and didn't dare to ask for the umpteenth time.

Suga stopped getting dressed, instead he sat on the edge of the bed.

Oikawa frowned, waiting for a sound or an action. Sugawara would leave immediately after the small nap time. 

Oikawa opened his eyes wider when Sugawara turned to look at him. With the pleased and the tired expression of his, he leaned closer to place his warm hand on Oikawa's temple. His hazel eyes were dark, his gaze was traveling on Oikawa's face

Neither of them said a word. Oikawa was surprised. Sugawara never touched him gently like this.

Oh, and Oikawa remembered things when Sugawara started caressing his hair and skin smoothly. Unfortunately, he felt his heart melt. The same feeling when he realized he was in love with this man.

He never did such things. He would just run away from Oikawa, and his scent and his warmth, the smell of sex in the room and this house. But Sugawara stayed there.

For the first time, Oikawa managed to make a move. He hugged Sugawara's waist just when the other man was about to stand up to wear his shirt back. He tightened his arms around him and buried his face. Sugawara didn't protest and sat back near him. Oikawa felt satisfied when he wasn't pushed off like he expected. 

Familiar scent and warmth again, he couldn't get enough of it. 

It was so dumb. Unnecessary. Dramatic. Useless. He never thought about it before doing so. Why would such a thing would change the direction of such a fucked up, complicated relationship.

He expected Sugawara to eventually brush him off. Or worse, he would use his words. They would hurt Oikawa like a sword directly to his heart. He expected any kind of thing, but at least he would be given an answer he could think about for days and proceed for the meaning. 

He couldn't listen to his brain afterwards. Sugawara didn't move any bit, and Oikawa felt his eyes getting wet. 

They were both lost in their own hearts and thoughts.

Oikawa craved for him for months, quietly. Sugawara craved for someone, but it was not Oikawa.

He didn't shudder, or whimper. Sugawara didn't do anything but touch his hair hesitantly. 

"Stay," he said, more like a begging. 

"We're not like that." Sugawara answered immediately with a not so quiet tone. Like he was scared, worried about something.

Oikawa just breathed out, unwrapped his arms around the other to let him stand up. 

It was so, so rare, almost impossible for Oikawa Tooru to show his true self to someone, to someone he wasn't even a thing with. 

"Why can't we be like that, then?" Oikawa asked, Sugawara didn't stand up. He turned to look at Oikawa with the corner of his eye.

He didn't answer. 

Oikawa rose on his elbows slowly, while the other kept the silence. 

"Because you can't love me, huh?" Oikawa asked, with a teasing tone, although his eyes started getting wet, tears found their way down to his cheeks. He wasn't serious anymore, he knew he had no chance at this point.

He wanted to punch himself and Sugawara to spit out all the shit they've been holding. 

Sugawara just stood up quietly. Not making a single comment, leaving Oikawa alone with his pain again.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you've made it here! Have some cookie 🍪 (grab your cookies before I delete this)
> 
> Honestly I never felt confident enough to post any of my sudden ideas here.  
> And I never wrote boyxboy smut before so I apologize
> 
> Let me know if you liked it or not and have a nice day!


End file.
